koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Naomasa Ii
Naomasa Ii (spelled with an uppercase and lowercase letter i) is a loyal vassal of Ieyasu Tokugawa and one of the Four Guardian Kings of Tokugawa. His unit's armor was painted crimson in battle, giving them the nickname "Ii's Red Devils". His height in Saihai no Yukue is 180 cm (close to 5'11") and he is 25 years old. His hobby is practicing his ways to introduce himself and he likes to eat large manjū. Role in Games Samurai Warriors Naomasa Ii is a generic officer for the Tokugawa and is briefly given a spotlight in Samurai Warriors 2. For the Eastern army scenarios at Sekigahara, both he and Fukushima will carelessly charge for Mitsunari's camp with little regard for their safety. Ieyasu will request for the rest of his army to ensure they don't let their zealousness get the best of them. Should he fall, Mitsunari will state that the Four Generals of Tokugawa are highly overrated and ally morale will suffer. He repeats this charge again in the third title in competition with Masanori. Kessen In Kessen, Ii is one of Ieyasu's starting officers. He leads a skilled cavalry unit and is one of the speedier troops in battle. He reports to his lord that the Western Army were marching the night before Sekigahara and requests permission to be the one to lead the charge against Mitsunari's camp. He's interrupted by an infuriated Fukushima and, after the latter's outburst, is asked to stand down. Should Ieyasu lose at Fuji, Ii and Sakaki volunteer to lead the rear guard for the army's escape. They're moved when their lord stays with them for the assault. Ii is eventually replaced inevitably by his son, Naotaka. This happens whether or not Ieyasu has been consistently winning his campaigns. One reason, like Honda, is due to his historical death date. If Ieyasu suffers a string of losses, Ii will be killed whilst serving as the rear guard. His son swears to avenge his death by taking Mitsunari's head. Saihai no Yukue He appears as an enemy general in Saihai no Yukue. Ii is a bold and enthusiastic general who acts like the modern day superhero. He believes he is the harbinger of justice and thinks Ieyasu to be a fair man. Although initial reports stated that Fukushima would be the one to charge Mitsunari's camp, Ii is actually the first general to arrive. He frequently appears to stop Mitsunari, often reciting a grand entrance for himself each time. Mōri Motonari: Chikai no Sanya Donned as one of Ieyasu's four generals in Mouri Motonari: Chikai no Sanya, Naomasa fights with a bow to defend his lord in battle. Though lost to his lord's methods, Naomasa periodically charges with Tadakatsu to storm the Mōri main camp. Terumoto's army either face him or Tadakatsu when trying to charge the Tokugawa forces. He curses the Mōri with his dying breath. Voice Actors *Jason Moran - Samurai Warriors 2 (English) *Trevor White - Kessen (English) *Takeshi Kusao - Samurai Warriors 2 (Japanese) *Hideo Ishikawa - Kessen (Japanese) Quotes *"How do you do it, Tadakatsu? You ride into battle with the flimsiest of armor, and still come out unscathed. While I wear this heavy, unwieldy protection and am barely fit to stand. I have a long way to go before I am a warrior of your stature." :"You earned those wounds by fighting your way deep into enemy territory. Each one is a medal of honor, which glitters with a shine greater than gold." ::~~Naomasa and Tadakatsu; Samurai Warriors 2 Empires *"The Crimson Men are always ready!" ::~~Ii agreeing to attack; Kessen *"Where there is darkness, there is light! Where there is evil, justice will always be there! Naomasa Yi, one of the Tokugawa Avengers, is here! The evildoers here today shall now be vanquished!" ::~~Ii riding into battle; Saihai no Yukue Historical Information Gallery Hyakuman-nin_no_Sengoku_Musou_-_li_Naomasa.png|Hyakuman-nin no Sengoku Musou visual Image:Naomasa-kessen.jpg|Naomasa (right) and Ieyasu (left) in Kessen Naomasa-nobuambitonline.jpg|Nobunaga no Yabou Online screenshot Naomasa2-100manninnobuambit.jpg|Manchiyo Ii in Hyakuman-nin no Nobunaga no Yabou Naomasa-nobunyagayabou.jpeg|Mii Naomasa in Samurai Cats Naomasa2-nobunyagayabou.jpeg|Mii at Sekigahara Naomasa-saihai.jpg|Saihai no Yukue artwork Chikainosanyaprofile-naomasa.jpg|Chikai no Sanya portrait TR5_Naomasa_Ii.png|Taiko Risshiden V portrait Trivia *Due to the popularity of the mascot character modeled after his son, Nobutaka, Naomasa is occasionally referred to as "Hikonyan's Papa" (ひこにゃんのパパ) by fans of historical media. Category:Samurai Warriors Non-player characters Category:Kessen Characters Category:Saihai no Yukue Characters